A North American Birthday
by The Table
Summary: When Alfred finds out his birthday, what will he do? Tell Matthew, of course! Not that he knows the day he wants to host it is actually his brother's birthday... oh well. Mention of Prussia. Therefore, slight PruCan. No AmeCan, sorry guys! Human names used!


Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own Hetalia. Please don't penalize me for forgetting these disclaimers!

A morning breeze tousled soft blonde hair, stronger than one might expect for a morning. The sound of rustling leaves could be heard from the forest overlooking a deck. By looking hard enough, ripples could be seen on the lake up ahead. By listening long enough, sounds of water crashing on the shoreline could be heard as well. This breeze was far from unwelcome. The days had been steadily getting warmer. After all, it was July now, and it was expected that the temperature would be rising. Even for countries like Canada, which felt the heat despite their below-average climates.

The country's personification sipped at his coffee, appreciating the large dose of maple syrup added. Matthew Williams shuffled himself in his Adirondack chair as he sighed in comfort. Yes, it was the first of July. Yes, he was alone. That didn't necessarily mean that he was unhappy, though! Sometimes, Alfred would call him, and Gilbert would come over to see him. Besides, the arctic nation thought, it wasn't all that bad to sit alone, overlooking his own country's land. In fact, there was a certain happiness that always came when a nation was able to observe the land they represented in peace and quiet. It was times like this that Matthew was truly contented with the life he led.

Yes, the calm -

"Mattieee~!"

Matthew sighed. He'd have to save his poetry for some other time. He turned around, and came face to face with his near-identical brother.

"What, Alfred?"

Looking harried, the American stomped out of the Canadian's house and onto his deck.

"Don't 'What, Alfred?' me, Mattie! There's a crisis going on here, and you're just sitting here with your coffee!" he shouted in a panicked tone.

The shorter brother stood from his chair, seeming interested in what had his brother so worked up. If it was about his birthday, the American could just "stuff it". At least, that's what Arthur would say.

"What's going on?" Matthew said in his usual hushed voice.

Alfred huffed. "I'll show you what's going on!"

Leading Matthew inside, Alfred made a beeline for the kitchen. Even if he wasn't found staying with Canada much, he always made note of where food could be found. A man must have his priorities.

Stopping suddenly, Alfred pointed an accusing finger at the northern country's calendar. More specifically, he jabbed his finger on the box labeled as the 4th, which had "Alfred's Birthday" scribbled underneath it in chicken-scratch handwriting.

Matthew sighed, his shoulders sagging. "If you have a problem with my handwriting, I already told you-"

"Noo, Mattie!" Alfred whined, moving his finger up on the calendar to rest just below the word "Wednesday".

Now Matthew nodded in understanding. "We've been through that too, Alfred. You can just invite everyone to your party the Sunday beforehand. It's not too much of a big-" The Canadian stopped himself. The Sunday before was his birthday. And his birthday was today.

"Do you see why I'm flipping out now Mattie? I haven't even made invitations, and everyone is supposed to be at my house tonight! How am I supposed to drag everyone to my house and away from that stupid Euro Cup? It's just a disaster, Mattie!" he continued in a frantic voice.

It was a disaster. Now he would be stuck helping Alfred set up his party, and on his birthday no less. Although…

"Alfred, I hate to be a bother, I really do… but could you ask somebody else to help you make your birthday plans?" The Canadian winced as he said the words.

The taller brother's eyes widened for a moment. "But Mattie, you always know exactly what I want!"

In all truth, it wasn't that hard to find what the American wanted. Whatever was red, white, and blue in the most extravagant and embarrassing fashion was sure to be a hit with his brother. Sometimes he wondered how they could be related.

"Please, Alfie?" he keened, using his old nickname for Alfred. "Could you please ask Kiku or Arthur to help you?"

"Well, Kiku was always a bit more interesting than you…" Alfred said with his hand holding up his chin.

Ouch.

"And Arthur is much more fun than you…" he added, outstretching his pointer finger.

Ouch.

"So they'd probably be a lot better than you!" he exclaimed, tapping his pointer finger on the tip of his nose lightly.

Ouch.

"You have such great ideas Mattie! But that doesn't mean I'll let you off the hook entirely!" the blonde said with a wink. "You have to come to my party, at least! You can't possibly miss it!"

Matthew wiped his brow, relieved to have gotten some portion of his day free. "Alright Alfred, I'll come to your party. When are you starting?"

"Be there by 3:00, and no later!"

4 hours. That's all he had left to enjoy his birthday. In a disappointed and dejected tone, he whisked his brother out of his house, and onto the rushed planning of his birthday party.

Those four hours were spent in fairly uneventful ways. He ranted to Kumakichi about the last minute birthday plans, ate and made pancakes in a record time of 5 minutes, bought and showered in maple scented shampoo, practiced his shouting voice (scaring Kumamanjarou more than he thought he would), listened to the Molson Canadian "I am Canadian" commercial in various levels of enthusiasm for 30 minutes straight… all little things he'd thought of doing, but never had the time to do.

The four hours gone, Canada prepared himself for the torturous event of Alfred's birthday. He would no doubt be ignored, without even Gilbert for company. He was usually far too preoccupied with the wide varieties of beers to be found at Alfred's bar.

Reaching for the door, he swallowed. By knocking, his entire day and night would be ruined. He could still run away. But no. He'd have to go through with this. His knuckled rapped on the surface of Alfred's door.

The door opened immediately, and Matthew found himself staring into Alfred's vibrant crystal blue eyes.

"Glad you could make it bro! Come inside!" he said with enthusiasm. The violet eyed country was then grabbed by the wrist and dragged –rather, led– through the house. Soon, he could see the back sliding glass door, and gawked at what he saw.

Alfred beamed as he opened the door for his shorter brother, and pushed him through the door.

The entire backyard was filled with people, sporting both American and Canadian flags. Banners supporting both countries were placed everywhere, many of which saying "Happy Canada Day" in addition to "Happy Fourth of July". The union of the two countries' birthdays was such an emotional sight for the Canadian, he hid his eyes in the crook of his elbow. The countries all seemed to be cheering, the Northern part of Italy the most, while Germany attempted to calm him down. It appeared that France was using the distraction as an opportunity to grope an unsuspecting Romano.

As all hell broke loose, he was hugged from behind hearing a quiet, "Kesesese, happy birthday, Birdie!" in his ear.

Tears streamed down Canada's face, as his brother beamed beside him. Matthew turned around to hug Gilbert back.

"Happy Canada Day, Birdie!" the German laughed.

"Happy Canada Day, Gil!" the Canadian cried.

The night that ensued would be talked about as the most memorable party the American had ever held.

AN: Thanks for reading, guys! This is posted in the Table, but if any of you know my other story Renaissance, know that I'll get that chapter up soon! There's only 15 minutes of Canada Day left, but I might as well say it!

Happy Canada Day, guys! :D


End file.
